User blog:Zordon123456789mlw7/MySims Drama Blog Post Thinger
Okay, several things: 1) I WILL be making more MySims Drama. The next challenge will be teh evil Cedella's but luckily she is long gone (hopefully she won't return in desguise) 2) The season finale will be VERY interesting. You'll never guess the final two. Especially not from my hints. 3) Next season will have 20 episodes and 40 contestants. 4)People confirmed next season are: *Leaf *Petal *Stephen *Poppy *Chaz *Candy *Magellan *Hopper *... and many more! 5)There is no 5 6)I will post the next episode soon... 7) Morcubus: *holding tape* Hm... "Petal's Super-Green, Happy-Fun Adventure Time" *puts tape into television and the static expands* Leaf: *playing a guitar riff* Yeah Petal: Oooh... thi-is is... thi-is is... Petal's... *very fast in very high voice* Super-Green, Happy-Fun Adventure Time!!! *In the forest of Elves:* Petal: Leaf? I was using this solar powered "computer" to access the "internet" and- Leaf: YOU used the internet? Way to go, Convict! Petal: DON'T CALL ME THAT! Anyways, I learned about this thing called a "Green Roof" Leaf: Uh... are roof IS green. Cause its, you know, PLANTS. Petal: Yes but they are DEAD leaves. Green Rooves are like fields on a roof. Leaf: The internet can be EDUCATIONAL? BORING! Let's play guitar! *Plays a song* Petal: It's better for the enviroment! Leaf: We live in a FOREST! You only let me eat fruits, vegetables, grains, nuts, and unicorn milk. HOW ENVIROMENTALLY EFFECIENT CAN WE BE?!? Petal: More now help me make a green roof! *Several Days Later...* Petal: *on roof* Aah. All done! Leaf: You know what these flowers need? Gold! *plays mystic golden sunlight hymn which burns the flowers* Hm... OH WELL! Petal: LEAF!!! I've been working on that for days! Leaf: Relax! You still have the roof and all this dirt! Besides, everyone knows that dead things can be used as fertelizer! Petal: Yes, but we would need worms or mushrooms and you banished the worms when they stole your guitar and destroyed the native mushrooms when your guitar developed fungus. Leaf: *to himself* It was THEIR fault... *out loud* FINE. *plays a guitar solo to bring back the worms and mushrooms* Petal: Uh-oh, now it's too- *roof collaoses, destroying their house and crushing Petal* GRR...! Leaf: You're gonna have to clean this up, Convict. Petal: ... STOP CALLING ME THAT!!! Leaf: Pff. What ever. *Flies away using his guitar* Petal: WHO'S GONNA FIX THE HOUSE?!? Hopper: Me and Proto' can help! *using reeds, grass, mud, and leaves they reconstruct the house in a matter of seconds* Petal: You could do that, but not help with the green roof? Proto: GREEN ROOF DOES NOT COMPUTE! *electrocutes Hopper* Hopper: OW! *runs away* Petal: Let's try this again! *several MORE days later* Petal: Aah... done! Leaf: *returns with a soda and fries* Hey, Convict! Want some? Petal: No, and this roof is off limits to you. And so are all the other green roofs I'll be making. Leaf: *drinking soda and then does a spit take* YOU'RE MAKING MORE?!? Petal: *covered in backwashed soda* Yes, Leaf. And don't even try to help me. Leaf: Good. I wasn't going to anyways. Petal: AND WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT EATING?!? *Turns the soda into a tree, water, and sugar cane and the fries back into a potato, salt, and a duck* Where'd the duck come from? Leaf: The Duck Fat the potato was fried in. Oh well, might as well give this potato to Blanky. SHE would fry it for me. *Later that day, in the MySims Agents City* Petal: Here we are team Green Roof! *turns to see Hopper asleep and Proto-Makoto in pieces* Oh great. *Several days later...* Petal: I think we bit off more than we could chew... *city is shown to have green splatters everywhere and on fire* Leaf: *flies in on guitar* LET'S GO HOME! Petal: Fine... *static appears* Morcubus: Hm... well... I liked the ending... 8)Who wants to cameo as a boom operator?!? 9)I have important news that I will announce soon regarding that random episode... SEE YOU THEN!!! Category:Blog posts